The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) and other regulatory agencies have relied on reactive measures to attempt to ensure safe practices in the National Airspace Systems (NAS). However, reactive analysis does not circumvent most safety issues, as reactive analysis is often employed after an event has occurred. Industry experts are now advocating proactive measures, which may identify accident precursors to mitigate risks. However, several considerations impede this analysis. First, the disparate nature of flight, telemetry, and maintenance data presents dimensionality challenges. Second, accumulated flight, telemetry, and maintenance data often requires large-scale data analysis and scalable solutions. Finally, identifying risks in flight, telemetry, and maintenance data can be difficult.
Therefore, there are general needs for systems and methods for analyzing flight, telemetry, and maintenance data that can be performed using standardized models and methods.